ET
by Damian Lovat
Summary: . I've never loved Eric. I regret every moment of what I did. This is Coraline's side of my earlier songfic Mr. Brightside. As promised, I'm writing longer stories.


I have never loved Eric. I doubt I ever will, either.

You see, I did things for appearance, social recognition. God, I regret it. Well, now that I've got THAT off of my chest, I can finally tell you what I need to.

I got home, luckily getting away from Eric Delmonte, my boyfriend. I turned on my radio, seeing as it was Friday and my Nazi of an English teacher hadn't assigned us a twenty-page thesis over the weekend. The people on the other end of my radio were talking and played the next song. All I heard was "Katy Perry", and that was enough to keep me from changing the station.

It's funny how one thing can trigger another, really.

_You're so hypnotizing  
>could you be the devil, could you be an angel<br>your touch magnetizing  
>feels like going floating, leave my body glowing<em>

These words hit me like a brick wall. There was only one thing that I could think of: Wybie. Wybourne "Wybie" Lovat is one of –make that _the_- best friends that I have ever had. When I met him over six years ago, he was an awkward child. His back was hunched over a bit, he was only seen wearing black, he had this God awful skull mask that had a periscope on it, collected slugs, and the single thing that wasn't weird about him was the fact that he was able to single handedly make a motorbike.

That's how I always knew him until about two years ago. That was the summer that he left for this camp, some place that starts with a _B_ or something, and he came back a whole other person. His back was straightened, he had gained some muscle, he was taller than me by about three inches now, his whole awkward aura was gone, and, dare I say it, one word that came to my mind once was "sexy". And this is my best friend that we're talking about here.

_They say be afraid  
>you're not like the others, futuristic lovers<br>different DNA, they don't understand you_

And then some of my thoughts came together in a way I never expected. I was remembering everything that I did with Eric, like going places, talking "cutely" (which I was only putting on a show, I didn't really care for it), and even having sex, and noticed something I hadn't before. Wybie was always in the back of my mind. Now that I realized this, I started to remember things that I probably had shut out, like running into Wybie when I was around Eric, coming close to saying his name when I was making out with my boyfriend, and, dear Jesus, even wishing that it was Wybie above me in my bed as opposed to Eric.

_You're from a whole other world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<br>_

Wybie was different now. He wasn't that shy, awkward eleven year old that I met six, almost seven years ago. He wasn't my best friend. And for the love of God, he wasn't even just a person now. Wybie was…he was someone I wanted, someone I _needed._

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<em>

Jesus Christ, does this song ever end?

Why was I thinking this, anyway? He was my FRIEND. He probably wouldn't want me, _need_ me, like I need him. I'm probably just his best friend, never amounting over that. I look over at the small desk that I have near the bed that I was laying on. It was covered in framed pictures of me and Wybie, six and a half years' worth. We look so happy in the first ones, but in the pictures taken after I was with Eric, Wybie starts to look…sad. Either my eyes were playing tricks on me, or I had just realized something that I should have a long time ago. Time to get out of the house. What was the name of the hardware place that he worked at? And why were there three hardware places here!

My dad stops me before I reach the door.

"Where are you going, CoCo?"

"You haven't called me that in eleven years, Dad" I point out.

He looks taken aback. "Really? That long?"

"Yeah."

"So, you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm gonna go talk to Wybie," I tell him. Well, it is the truth.

I get to my car that my parents had bought me last year and turn the key in the ignition. The radio I have in it is always on, and lo' and behold, the song picks up on this station exactly where I had left it on the one in my room. It kept me thinking about Wybie to until I got to where he worked. I walked in and talked to his co-worker/best male friend whose name I forgot. I tap on his shoulder.

"Oh, it's you." He says, practically sneering. I almost want to smack him, but I think he's the only one who can help me find Wybie.

"So, do you know where Wybie is?" I asked.

"Why? So you can screw Eric's brains out in front of him?" he was obviously not in the mood. I guess I should tell him.

"I…I actually don't…"

"You don't what?"

"I…I don't love Eric at all, OK! It has taken me seven years to realize that I have been in love with my best friend, and you're sitting here, thinking that I'm just gonna fuck my soon to be ex in front of him!" God, did I just honestly drop an F Bomb on him? "I… I just want to know where he is…"

He hesitated at first, and then he caved in. "You know that Goth club called the Crypt?"

The Crypt? The _CRYPT_! What's Wybie got to do with the Crypt? "Y-yeah… and?"

"That's where you'll find him. He's been practicing the music to play for that place for about three months now."

Three months? Where the hell have I been? I guess Wybie and I have been getting a bit distant. But absence makes the heart grow fonder, doesn't it?

"Oh, and I guess you might have heard by now, but Wybie beat the crap outta your boyfriend."

"What!"

"He did it over a conversation about you," He said. "Eric was talking about you to him like he was talking about a first place trophy that was anatomically correct."

"Well, thanks for telling me." That validated every thought that I had been thinking subconsciously about Eric since I realized how I felt about Wybie.

I get back in the car, and that song is on again.

_You're so supersonic  
>wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers<br>your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

I stop and realize that if it weren't for that song, though it's creepy that it's been following me, that I wouldn't have had the courage to talk to Wybie. A Goth club though? How could I get in to a Goth club? I got an idea quickly. I drove to the closest thrift Wal-Mart (don't judge me, I was on a budget) and bought a lot of black and pale makeup, a black top, rust-colored eye shadow, and a pair of black skinny jeans. I hoped to God that it would work. I got to my car, opened the bag, and ripped one of the sleeves off of my shirt.

_You're from a whole other world  
>a different dimension<br>you open my eyes  
>and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light<em>

I looked like an entirely different person when I was done. I called home and told my mom that I would be back in a few hours because Wybie wanted to see a movie. She allowed, not suspecting anything, and hung up. I parked my car at the entrance of the Crypt about ten minutes later. They let me in, and in one of the hallways, a girl was sitting down, her back against the wall, singing an utterly creepy version of the song that has been haunting me all day.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<em>

After that somewhat bone-chilling verse, I heard it: Wybie singing. I walked through the doorway, passing a couple that looked like the guy was giving her a bruise from hell on her neck. If I were her, I would put those combat boots to good use. But I was much more interested in Wybie's voice. Since when could he sing? I could see him now, singing the main chorus from "Hate Everyone" (my favorite Say Anything song, by the way), and his eyes hypnotizing me. Then I noticed, his eyes were looking straight into mine. Which meant he saw me! Not that I didn't want that, per say…

_There is this transcendental, on another level  
>boy, you're my lucky star<br>i wanna walk on your wave length  
>and be there when you vibrate<br>for you i risk it all_

He came up to me, automatically apologizing for something

"Coraline, I'm so sorry, it's just he was talking about you wrongly and…and…"

"Shut up" I tell him, not the words that I meant.

"Look, I'm just sorry-"

"Thank you." That's what I meant.

"What? So you're not mad?"

I think about that. And I guess I am mad. "I am mad. I'm mad that I didn't realize something."

"W-what?"

I leaned forward, kissing Wybie with far more love and passion that I had ever felt for anyone before. Eric was in the back of my head, but I wasn't feeling guilty. I saw a cardboard cutout that had the words "First Boyfriend" written across his chest in red marker. My mind went back to me kissing Wybie, and I realize that I'm actually running out of breath. I pull back softly, catch my breath, and look up at him.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me  
>infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison<br>take me, t-t-take me  
>wanna be your victim, ready for abduction<br>boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<em>

This was my chance to tell him everything, seeing as I had already gotten him in my grasp.

_Extraterrestrial_

I was in his embrace, and I could feel his strength, as if he were protecting me. Like I said before, Wybie was different.

_Extraterrestrial_

"I love you, Wybourne Lovat" I say. "I always have, and always will."

He still holds me, and I see just how different Wybie is. He's… He's…

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away  
>its supernatural, extraterrestrial<em>

He's my heart. My soul. My everything.


End file.
